


OTP AU LIST-SABRIEL

by Storm89



Series: OTP AU LIST [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Angel Sam Winchester, Cop AU, Crime AU, Gabriel as a mermaid, Gabriel is a sniper, Grimm AU, Human Gabriel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pedtrician Gabriel, Wesen Gabriel, multiple au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ficlets of Sabriel based on my OTP AU list that I made. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

Sam paced impatiently in the airport as he waited for the plane.

Gabriel is coming back home.

It was still hard to believe that his joyful lover has joined the army. He remembered how they fought about it, those long terrible shouting matches. He remembers how when they finally sat down and talked about it, letting Gabriel explain that she wanted to do something meaningful with his life, something important. 

He remembered how he finally conceded and says he will have his support. He remembered that both of them started crying when Gabriel left, both hugging each other tightly, as they really didn’t want to let go. He remembered going to Dean’s place, drunk and sobbing how he shouldn’t have let Gabriel go and how much he was going to miss him.  
He remembered talking to Gabriel daily on skype, mostly of how their days were and how Gabriel was handling everything. Sam remembered sharing his excitement on the new case in the firm. He remembered comforting Gabriel when he and his unit went on a raid and he lost two people.

All these memories played out in his head when the plane came in. 

He watched as the soldiers came in, some of the laughing and hugging family members. Sam craned his neck, looking for the tell-tale blond hair of Gabriel’s. 

“Sammy!” 

Sam looked behind him and saw Gabriel running up to him. He smiled as he grabbed and hugged him tightly. He inhaled his scent and kissed his cheek. 

“Dammit, Samsquatch.” Gabriel said, his voice breaking, “I missed you so much.”

“Me too, Gabe.” He sobbed, “Me too.”

He didn’t care if they got weird looks from any of the people in the airport. Just one thing mattered to Sam.

His Gabriel was home.


	2. Annoying and Adorable

Sam was trying to study his law book, he honesty was. But it was kind of hard to do since his roommate/boyfriend was distracting him.

He knows everyone thinks that they are a weird couple; him being a serious straight A law student and Gabriel being a prankster liberal art student. But they only see the outside version of them. 

They don’t see the Gabriel that’s kind and lovable. Who listens patiently whenever Sam rants to him about classes, professors or his family. Who sometimes bakes cupcakes whenever either of them feel down. Gabriel who loves to cuddle and laugh.

Though right now, Sam would like nothing more than to strangle Gabriel or smother him with a pillow.

He tried to concentrate as Gabriel gave a dramatic sigh and drape himself over Sam’s back. 

“You know, I know exams are important, but…Pay attention to me.” Gabriel whined. 

Sam sighed and closed his textbook with a snap, feeling Gabriel tensed against his back.

“C’mere.” He said, tackling Gabriel to the floor, who squeaked in surprise. Sam nuzzled his honey-blonde hair and sighs, looking at him.

“You’re annoying.” He said.

“And adorable.”

“That too.” 

“What you’re gonna do about it, Winchester?”

“I’m gonna shut your mouth,” he growled and kissing him passionately, hearing the blonde moan.

He supposed he could take a 10 minute break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the Sabriel college chapter, with Gabriel being his usual annoying self.
> 
> I think if Gabriel was ever Sams boyfriend, he will be a annoying little shit. Sam is a law student for obvious reasons and I chose Gabriel as a liberal art students because it’s generally told that liberal arts majors are usually for students who don’t know what they want to do. I can see Gabriel like that.
> 
> Next chapter is Grimm AU.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	3. Golden Feathers

Sam was in the kitchen when he heard a scream along with a squawk. He ran quickly to his bedroom, thinking Gabriel must have had another nightmare.

It has been six months since he found Gabriel hiding under a bridge, soaked from the rain and with no shoes on. Sam could see he needed help and quickly went to him, offering to take him to the hospital. Gabriel vehemently said no, so Sam just took him to his home.

He remembers helping Gabriel out, giving him his clothes and a towel to dry with. He learned Gabriels name and that he was running away from someone named Gordon. Sam remembered the dark bruises on his ankles and wrists, like he was tied up somewhere. 

He remembers Gabriel slowly opening up to him, how he had a big sweet tooth, loved monster movies and likes to read tabloids. But he still flinched from touch and had nightmares a lot, but he was getting better. Gabriel then one day asked Sam to sit down and he told him everything.

He started talking about creatures called Wesen and that are animal/human type hybrids. Gabriel is a wesen called a Seltenvogel, a very rare wesen that is coveted by collectors. Gordon, who was a blutblad, kidnapped him one day and locked him in his basement so he could sell him, but Gabriel then escaped. He had no idea how long he stayed captive for. 

Sam must have looked skeptical because Gabriel smiled him and says he could show him. He then tilted his head and morphed in front of him. 

Gabriels nose turned into a beak and a golden plumage grew out of his head as he chirped. Sam gasped as he stepped back, disbelief coursing through his system. Gabriel then morphed back to his human form; the only thing staying from his wesen form was his golden eyes. 

Gabriel looked heartbroken and looked like he was about to flee, until Sam went to him and hugged him tightly, saying he was sorry and he was just surprised. He also said that he would protect him, making Gabriel give out a relieved sigh.

Sam was then eager to know about the wesen world, learning they would call someone like him a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen and how many of history’s greatest people were actually wesen. He had, as his brother Dean would say, a big nerd-gasm.

Sam’s mind then went back to the present as he burst into Gabriel’s room, seeing Gabriel curled up in a ball, fully woged and chirping. Sam went over to him and held him tightly, nuzzling his plumage.

“Its ok, Gabe.” He crooned, “Its ok, you’re safe.”

Gabriel woged back and he looked at Sam with frightened and pleading eyes.

“Sam, what if Gordon finds me? What if he finds me?”

“He won’t, I promise.”

“But he’s a blutblad, he could kill you.”

“Well, it’s gonna be hard to take me down.”

Sam chuckled, but Gabrile still looked unconvinced. Sam just sighed and held Gabriel tighter.

“I promised to protect you and I always will.”

Gabriel gave a content sigh and snuggled into Sam’s chest. 

“I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too, Gabe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sabriel Grimm AU!
> 
> I was really wracking my brain to decide which wesen Gabriel was going to be. My boyfriend first said this goblin type wesen since its more Gabriels speed, but I decided a seltenvogel because it has gold feathers and I think Gabriel will be awesome like that. So here, Sam is human while Gabriel is wesen, a very vulnerable one. I just put Gordon Walker here for the hell of it; I put him as blutblad, though that’s more of a werewolf type.
> 
> Next is Domestic AU!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN or Grimm!


	4. Proposal Plans

Sam tried to focus on the road, but he kept glancing to his boyfriend of five years.

“Today was it; today was the day he was going to propose to Gabriel. 

He had the ring, he made the reservations at the restaurant, and he practiced his speech. Nothing can go wrong. 

“Sam, is everything ok?” Gabriel asked, breaking Sam’s thoughts.

“Everything’s fine, Gabe.” Sam said as he kept his eyes on the road. There was suddenly a bang and they started to skid on the road.

“Sam!”

“I know, I know!” he yelled as he stopped the car. He got out and looked down, seeing a flat.

“Are you kidding me?!” he yelled out, as he stared at the flat. This cannot be happening now!

“We’re gonna miss our reservation.” He mumbled as Gabriel walked out to see the damage.

“No worries, we’ll just fix it quick.”

Sam took out the car jack and tire iron as Gabriel got the spare tire. As Sam knelt down and got to work, he kept glancing at Gabriel, who was waiting with the tire. He stopped working and looked up at Gabriel.

“…What?” Gabriel asked, blushing under his gaze. 

“Gabe.” Sam said, taking Gabriel’s hand in his own, “Gabe, would you marry me?”

“….huh?” Gabriel squeaked.

“That’s what the dinner was for.” Sam said sheepishly, “I was going to propose to you.”

Gabriel stared at Sam and then let out a chuckle.

“Oh god, Sammy. I was gonna ask you tonight.”

Seeing Sam’s confusion, he continued.

“I was gonna ask you when we were in bed after…well, you know.” He said with a grin. “I have the ring at home.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, my answer is yes. You?”

Gabriel grinned and tackled Sam to the floor, kissing him thoroughly.

“Yes, Sasquatch, Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just hate it when you have perfect plans and then life throws you a curveball?
> 
> So, this is my sabriel Domestic AU, with Sam wanted to propose to Gabriel, but it turns out they both have the same idea. I was inspired in the episode of Modern Family, when Cam and Mitch were trying to propose to each other. I could just see Sam and Gabriel like that.
> 
> Sorry, I took so long to update, school this semester was a killer. 
> 
> Next up is Cop AU.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	5. Comfort in Time of Grief

 

Sam has been watching the news all day and he couldn’t help but feel dread.

Gabriel killed someone today.

There was a hostage situation at a mall and SWAT had to be called, which mean Gabriel, the best sniper in the team, had to be called.

He knows the criminal was killed and the hostage was saved. He knows Gabriel had to be evaluated and questions, and after they are satisfied, they will send him home. But they don’t see what Sam see’s.

They don’t see how Gabriel crumbles, how he cries sometimes, the nightmares, he’s sobbing into Sam chest haunted by the faces of the people he killed.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door opened and then close. He saw Gabriel throw his duffel to the floor and sat on the couch, rubbing his face.  Sam quietly sat next to him, rubbing his back.

“Talk to me.” He asked quietly and that was all Gabriel needed. He threw himself in Sam arms, snuggling into his chest.

“It was a kid, Sammy.” He said quietly, “He was high on something and he was gonna kill that woman. So I had to-”

“I know, Gabe. But you saved that woman; you did what you had to do.”

“But still…”

They were quiet for a awhile, Gabriel huddled against Sam. He then pulled away, looking at Sam adoringly.

“I love you, Sam Winchester.” He breathed out, “I love you so much.”

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head.

“I love you too, Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I put trigger warnings for this? Please tell me if I need to. 
> 
> I was inspired by the gifset of Richard Speight J.R. in the show, Jericho, with a rifle (as seen above) . I put him here in SWAT and how he feels every time he takes a life. I also got inspired by the show Flashpoint, which shows the nitty gritty with SWAT teams and how they are when they have to snipe someone.
> 
> Next up is Hospital AU!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are lo


	6. Reading Time

Dr. Gabriel Novak walked the halls of the hospital, twirling a lollipop in his mouth. He looked down at his Mickey Mouse watch and smiled.

12: 30, it should be reading time. 

Gabriel likes reading time, his brothers say it’s because he’s a pediatrician and is more of a child himself. Gabriel just shrugged it off and says he just likes the kids, but it’s mostly because of Sam.

Sam Winchester is a volunteer that always reads to the kids in the pediatric ward. The kids loved him because he is so tall; they all think he’s a giant and is always so friendly. Gabriel thinks it’s those puppy eyes, nobody can resist them.

Gabriel got to the reading are, seeing Sam sitting on the maps with a circle of kids around him. Sam then started to read, The Kissing Hand, a favorite among the kids, especially five years olds for some reason. Gabriel watched Sam’s animated face as he read to the children, smiling like a kid himself. 

Gabriel twirled the lollipop again and started to devise a plan to woo the giant moose. 

He wonders if Sam likes Thai food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital AU!
> 
> So here, Gabriel is a pediatrician and is fawning over Sam, a volunteer. I just thought this at the top of my head.   
> The Kissing Hand is an adorable children’s book with a young raccoon going to school and he’s nervous, so his mother comforts him but kissing his hand and saying to always remember it that he is not alone. It’s really cute!
> 
> Next up is Crime AU!
> 
> I don’t own SPN or the Kissing Hand! Comments are loved!


	7. Bottom of the Barrel

Gabriel Novak whistled as he swung his baton around, looking around at the prisoners.

Gabriel has been a prison guard at Lawrence prison for five years, and already has a laid back reputation. Everyone knew him as the candyman, because he was always eating candy.

To Gabriel, one prisoner is the same as the other, however, one got his attention. 

Sam Winchester, who was in for violent assault and attempted murder.

It turned out that Sam nearly beat a man to death who tried to rape a friend of his. The kid got screwed by the system and was now in jail for 2 years. 

The first thing he noticed was how tall he is, he was a freakin moose. Then he noticed the kid had dimples. The third thing he noticed was he was freakin strong. One of the inmates named Crowley groped him. The punch Sam sent him flying.

Oddly, he and Sam got into a friendly relationship. He learned Sam was a brainiac and would have become a lawyer, but was kinda disillusioned after this mess. Gabriel told him of his huge family and the only way he got this job was because his brother, Lucifer, was the warden. Then Gabriel got shanked from one of the prisoners, who Sam beat up and carried Gabriel to the infirmary. Their relationship became deeper.

Gabriel was pulled out of his thoughts when rounded a corner and saw Sam standing there with a mop.

“Hey, Gabe.”

“Hey, Samsquatch.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname as they went into a supply’s closet. Sam the grabbed him and lifted him up, kissing him soundly. Gabriel responded back, feeling Sam take off his belt and pulled his pants off as Sam unclicked his pants.

“You got lube?” Sam asked as he sucked his neck.

“I’m already prepped.” Gabriel gasped, “In me…Sammy…please.”

Sam smiled and entered Gabriel swiftly, starting a fast rhythm. The only sounds they made were grunts, whispers and swears, until the kissed to muffle their growls as they climaxed. They fell to the floor, panting. 

“Heard they gonna appeal your case.” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah, they think I got a raw deal.” He said, “I could get out soon.”

Gabriel grinned as he kissed Sam.

“Then I’ll be waiting for you, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crime AU, with Prison Guard Gabriel and Prisoner Sam.
> 
> I could just see this AU, and with a sex quickie. This one kinda wrote itself. 
> 
> Next is Reverse AU!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	8. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is really curious about Sam's vessel.

Gabriel was sucking a lollipop when he looked over at his angel, Samuel or Sam as he likes to call him.

It was weird, him and his brother, Cas, being protected by angel. He knows Cas and Dean (How is that even an angelic name?) are so totally into each other, if the constant eye-sex say anything.   
He was curious about Sam though, like where the hell he got such a hot vessel.

“Hey, Sammy.” Gabriel said, getting Sam’s attention, “Why did you choose that vessel?”

Sam just frowned.

He was a religious man and he answered yes when I asked for his consent. It’s difficult to find a durable vessel.”

“Really?” Gabriel leered, looking over Sam’s vessel, seeing just how he built he is.

“You know, in human culture, when we re indoors, we can take off our clothes.”

“Really?” Sam said with a tilt of his head, “We have to?”

“Yes, we have to.” Gabriel said, “You must,”

“But you have your clothes on.”

“Well, uh…”

There was a sudden whoosh of wings, Dean and Castiel looking over them.

“Hey, we have the artifact we need.” Dean said.

“Then we should get it now.” Sam said, standing up, and then looking at Gabriel, who was pouting.

“We will discuss human cultures later, Gabriel.” Sam said, making Gabriel grin.

Oh, he can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Verse, with Hunter Gabriel and Angel Sam.
> 
> I’m putting Sam kinda naïve here, so Gabriel is trying to take advantage of that. Naughty Gabriel! 
> 
> Next up is Hogwarts AU!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved!


	9. Prank

When Sam looked at his boyfriend, Gabriel, he immediately knew something was up.

Gabriel was smiling that smile. It could only mean one thing.

Gabriel has prepared a prank.

Everyone think they are such a funny couple because he ‘s a Ravenclaw and Gabriel is a Slytherin; he remembers his brother calling them a dream team, a duo of smart asses.   
He looked around the charms class, wondering what Gabriel did to it, what he put up. Gabriel had a high reputation as a prankster, almost to the level of the Kings of Pranks, the Weasly twins. 

Sam couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the class, his nerves shot as he wondered what Gabriel did. When class was over, he grabbed Gabriel and dragged him out to the hall. He then looked at him with a glare.

“What’s the matter with you, Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked.

“What did you do, Gabriel?” Sam asked, “What prank did you pull?”

All Gabriel did was smile and that’s when he heard the explosion. A foul smell permeated the air, making the students and professor run out the class holding their noses. Sam then looked at Gabriel unimpressed. 

“A stink bomb?” Sam asked, “Really, Gabriel?”

“Its one of the classics.” Gabriel said with a grin, making Sam sigh.

Now he can focus on the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP Verse!
> 
> Sam is in Ravenclaw and Gabriel is in Slytherin for obvious reason.
> 
> I could just see Sam as a nervous wreck, because he knows Gabriel did something and is just waiting for the other shoe to drop.
> 
> Fantasy AU next!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN or HP!


	10. Catch me a Catch

Sam sighed as he threw the net over the railing, hoping to catch some fish.

It was not his fault that he cannot catch a lot of fish, there weren’t that many. Hopefully, his father wouldn’t yell at him again or at Dean for not working “hard enough” at the blacksmith. 

His thoughts were broken when he felt a tug on his net. He grinned, it felt like a big catch. He tugged harder, bringing it to the surface. 

“Hey!”

Sam looked down and his eye widen.

Tangled in his net was a mermaid, more accurately a merman. His tail was a gold color with black spots on it, as were his ear fins. His fingers were webbed, but everything else looked human. He was handsome with blonde hair and gold eyes, gold eyes that were glaring at him.

“Do you mind?” he growled, “I’m not dinner.”

“Sorry.” Sam said as he untangled the net and let him out. The merman stared at him, his head tilting to the side.

“Most humans wouldn’t have let me go.” He said quietly, “I’m Gabriel. What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Sam.”

“I don’t like hurting people.”

Gabriel looked at him in surprise and then smiled.

“I like you.” He said, “Well, hope to see you again, Sammy.”

Before Sam could retreat, Gabriel dived under, his tail flipping in the air. Sam watched as the ripples stopped moving, wondering if he would see the merman again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU! LAST CHAPTER!
> 
> I guess you could also say medieval era because Sam is a fisherman while Dean is a blacksmith and fantasy creatures are of the norm here. I would totally love it if someone could draw Gabriel as a merman with my design. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading folks! 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Sabriel version of my OTP AU list. First with military AU.
> 
> I could see Gabriel going to the army, possibly being deployed to Afghanistan or Iraq. Sam is of course, a lawyer. The image I got for this chapter is Sam and Gabriel hugging and kissing each other while Gabriel is in full army uniform. Dammit, I shouldn’t be getting feels from this. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!
> 
> Next is college AU.


End file.
